Basket of Plot Bunnies- Sword Art Online
by Faliara
Summary: I have some plot bunnies listed that I have a feeling I'll never finish. So you can take it up! Don't worry about the adoption process, all I ask of you is mentioned in authors' notes. I hope you take them up and allow them to flourish for me to see! )


**I don't know what's gotten into me. Giving up all my plot bunnies right here and now to see your reactions. I don't know what exactly am I doing. I guess I just want to actually see these plot bunnies _written _and I'm pretty sure it'll be a long time before I ever actually take them up. If any of these interest you, you don't even need to PM me for adoption. Just take the story and twists up and write! All I ask of you if you take one up, is that you let them know I'm the one that provided the idea... And change title and summary, if there's more than one person using a provided plot, I'm not responsible if you end up using the EXACT SAME title and summary because you straightfowardly copied and pasted what's provided. =P**

* * *

**Aichmophobia**

In which in an attempt to get rid of his fear of blades, Kirigaya Kazuto pulls a Sinon and starts playing Sword Art Online. But he gets more than what he bargained for when it suddenly becomes a death game...

Warnings: AU, OOC, Gen

Side Notes: This had actually popped into my mind quite a while ago. Of course, if I were to actually pull this off, Kirito would have played the beta test already and can somewhat stuff his fear... In virtual reality. In real life, he can't even look at a knife without becoming nauseatic. Of course, there will be instances where Kirito's fear takes over... I understand that some of you would say 'if that's the case, Kirito would just be one of those who lingers at Starting City!' but this is FICTION, I can dream, right?

* * *

**To Forgive and Make Amends**

Keita finally got his head cleared up when Kirito nearly commits suicide. When Keita manages to grab Kirito in the nick of time, he decides not to die himself just yet- not until he got the only other remaining member of the Black Cats of the Full Moon through this without getting himself killed in any way...

Warnings: AU, OOC, Brotherly!Keita

Side Notes: Yeah, I'm actually putting up this idea. I've always wondered what would happen if Kirito were the one to attempt suicide first. Keita had such potential, you know? I felt that he could've been much more, but of course his reaction really makes sense. (Don't give me that crap about how it isn't in Kirito's character to do such things like suiciding, you've already read the warnings, haven't you?) For pairings, I'd use the obvious KiritoxAsuna, but to pair Keita up with someone... (Someone suggested KeitaxLisbeth, and I was like, 'HOLY CRAP THAT WOULD BE AWESOME', I mean, it would totally make sense, you get what I mean?) And I could totally imagine Keita actually being a year or two older than Kirito, Asuna was, right? So 'Brotherly Keita' fic.

* * *

**The Adventures of Kirito and the Fuurinkazan**

In the case that Kirito actually set up a meeting for him and Klein to meet again in a week so that Kirito can share what he had gotten with the FuurinKazan guild, joining them in the process.

Warnings: AU, Complete and Utter Idiocy, Gen

Side Notes: ... Okay, maybe not entirely the middle warning. There were actually no fics like this. No fics at all. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. I thought someone would think this up, but NO. Seriously? You people have run out of ideas. And creativity. And simplicity. *facepalm* You guys...

* * *

**Haven't You Heard Of Asking For Help, Nii-san?**

Suguha bonked her brother on the head. "Ow! Sugu, what was that for-""Haven't you heard of asking for help, Nii-san? If you're going to go save your girlfriend, I can help, too, you know!" Sugu had swiftly barged in and caught her brother about to play Alfheim online.

Warnings: AU, Family Fluff

Side Notes: I always wondered what would happen if Suguha had caught Kirito before he even started playing the game. There would be quite some changes with interaction, I realized. I mean, it's a unique idea, hun! Why the hell not!

* * *

**SHIELD and the Dual Swordsman of Virtual Reality**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own SHIELD or Avengers, it belongs to Marvel...)**

Kirito twitched. This was starting to piss him off. He has a date with Asuna, damn it! And they're making him late! Asuna was going to have his head on a silver platter! "So, what exactly does this SHIELD want with me?"

Warnings: Uh... Complete disregard of the general timeline?

Side Notes: This was basically what I had been thinking of for quite a while. I mean, come on, saviour of over 6000 people in a deathgame? Saved 300 more people from another virtual reality? I'm pretty sure that'd pique SHIELD's interest. Of course, I have literally NO IDEA what would happen sprouting from there... Eheh...

* * *

**Tiny Twists That Could Be Added**

Really, these don't really have much significance, but still, it would be funny:

_Take Away Asuna's Ability To Cook And Give It To Kirito_

... Yes. I'm serious here.

I mean, it makes a bit more sense right? Asuna, as I've heard before, was a timid and shy girl who always followed her mother's whims before SAO. And in SAO, she's always dead-focused on beating the game. Kirito's more relaxed about the situation, goes solo and has a little sister, so I think he'd be cooking from time to time. This actually barely has any significance, but really, I think it would decrease the belief that Asuna is a female prototype.

_Have Asuna Be A Little Similar to Sinon_

... What?

_Tweak Kirito And __Heathcliff's Relationship_

I don't know why, it just felt a bit... BLEGH when I saw the 'don't really get along' part. Maybe make Heathcliff get along with Kirito a little, not over the edge but enough to make Kayaba feel at least a tiny spark of guilt.

_Heathcliff Runs Off To Floor 100 After A Brief Spar With Kirito Ending In Kirito's Defeat_

And thus we actually reach Floor 100 for once!

* * *

**... Will anyone actually take these up? Hope so, I'd like to see these ideas flourish!**

**If any of you take up any of these ideas, remember, all I ask of you is that you let the world know I'm the one that gave the idea, change the title and the summary, and if possible notify me so that I'll have another story in my follow list. =) No need for adoption, it's a very tiring process in my opinion!**

**~Faliara Topaz**


End file.
